


Запах костра и сырости

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Love Triangles, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Она пробормотала что-то невразумительное, пытаясь оправдать себя и свои чувства. Пытаясь найти ту самую нить, которая смогла бы направить на верный путь её мысли, но эта нить лишь с издёвкой скрывалась от девушки, заставляя её ещё больше путаться в своих чувствах и к Хэддоку, и к Хедер.





	Запах костра и сырости

В тишине раздавались хриплые стоны, приглушённые голоса и ритмичные скрипы деревянной кровати. Хижина тонула во мраке ночи, а дождь, не жалея себя и своих сил, раз за разом хлестал по древесине, горным породам и всё ещё свежей листве.

_— Хедер стала такой дерзкой и сильной, — восхищаясь, шёпотом сказала Астрид себе под нос, когда темноволосая девушка в очередной раз нанесла удар противнику, показывая приобретённые боевые навыки и свой врождённый пылкий нрав. Взгляд Хофферсон застыл на Хедер, а топор в руках впервые показался настолько тяжёлым, будто он был в состоянии утащить Астрид куда-то вниз, в непроглядную бездну._

В полумраке нельзя было ни черта разобрать; лишь прижимающиеся друг к другу силуэты и неясные очертания. Беспорядок мыслей Астрид был послан куда подальше ещё несколько минут назад, когда она не смогла выдержать давление и соблазн, позволив повалить себя на её собственную кровать в стенах её собственной хижины.

_Ловко метнув топор, Хедер бросила взгляд на Астрид, которая при разговоре об их с Иккингом отношениях вдруг начала нервничать и смущаться перед ней. Темноволосая девушка всё прекрасно видела. Она не была глупой. Именно поэтому ей и пришлось соврать прямо в глаза Хофферсон о том, что всё в порядке._

Губы Хедер жадно и по-хозяйски впились в шею Астрид, тайно желая её больше никуда и ни за что не отпускать, и начали спускаться ниже, пока девушка гладила её тёмные запутанные волосы; они отдавали запахом кострового дыма и сырости.

_Снова разговор зашёл об Иккинге. Хедер заметила, насколько Астрид неудобно говорить о нём. Она пробормотала что-то невразумительное, пытаясь оправдать себя и свои чувства. Пытаясь найти ту самую нить, которая смогла бы направить на верный путь её мысли, но эта нить лишь с издёвкой скрывалась от девушки, заставляя её ещё больше путаться в своих чувствах и к Хэддоку, и к Хедер._

Изгибаясь от прилива удовольствия, Хофферсон протяжно простонала, мотивируя девушку меж её ног продолжить нарастать темп, языком лаская раскалённую от возбуждения плоть.

_Закат освещал остров, а Хедер накидывала седло на дракона, придаваясь каким-то своим личным размышлениям._

_— Решила улететь? — она вздрогнула, услышав позади себя женский голос. — Опять?_

_Обернувшись, девушка увидела Хофферсон и тяжело вздохнула._

_— Ты ещё не устала от одиночества? — слова Астрид били по больному. В самую цель._

_— Устала, — отвернувшись от неё, сухо ответила Хедер._

_— Так оставайся, — наездница подошла ближе к девушке, — у нас безопасно. Тут твои друзья… — в груди напрягся тугой ком волнения, а следующие слова сами собой вылетели из уст. — И я тоже._

Раздвигая бёдра, Хофферсон умоляла Хедер двигаться быстрее и проникать всё глубже. Руки Астрид отчаянно сжимали края деревянной ветхой кровати. Та была слишком шаткой, поэтому жалобно скрипела от ритмичных толчков, а вместе с ней в такт хрипло стонала девушка, в нечеловеческом порыве поддаваясь навстречу Хедер.

 

* * *

 

Обнимая мирно спящую рядом девушку, Астрид задумчиво прикусила губу. Она понятия не имела, разобралась ли до конца в своих чувствах. Она совершенно ничего не знала… кроме того, как чертовски сильно ей нравились длинные чёрные пряди, находящиеся в полном беспорядке и отдающие запахом костра и сырости. Пряди, ставшие для Астрид такими любимыми и родными.


End file.
